headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Justice Society Headquarters
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = Civic City, Pennsylvania Site of the original JSA headquarters from the 1940s. Gotham City Site of the second JSA headquarters from the 1970s; Super-Squad era. New York City, New York Site of the modern era JSA headquarters and museum. Battery Park, New York City Site of the second modern iteration of the JSA headquarters. | locale = | residents = Justice Society of America | poi = | 1st = ''All-Star Comics'' #3 Site of the original JSA headquarters in Civic City. ''All-Star Comics'' #58 Site of the 1970s-era JSA in Gotham City. ''Adventure Comics'' #40 The original mansion residence of Wesley Dodds, which was later converted into the JSA headquarters and museum. ''Justice Society of America'', Volume 3 #1 This is the second modern iteration of the JSA headquarters. It is located in Battery Park in New York. }} Justice Society Headquarters refers to any number of locations featured in comic books published by DC Comics. The various headquarters have ranged from simple meeting rooms to lavish mansions. It is associated with the superhero team known as the Justice Society of America and first appeared in ''All-Star Comics'' #3 in November, 1940 in a story titled "The First Meeting of the Justice Society of America". Headquarters JSA Headquarters I The original headquarters of the Justice Society of America, was little more than a rented room in the upper floor of a tenement building located in Civic City. The JSA did not spend a lot of time here, but they did conduct meetings on a monthly basis. The room was of simple design with little in the way of accomadations, but it did have a large meeting table. Windows were frequently left open to allow for quick access for those capable of fight, such as Johnny Thunder's Thunderbolt. Residents * Atom, Al Pratt * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Black Canary, Dinah Drake Lance * Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson * Doctor Mid-Nite, Charles McNider * Flash, Jay Garrick * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Hawkman, Carter Hall * Hourman, Rex Tyler * Johnny Thunder * Mister Terrific, Terry Sloane * Sandman, Wesley Dodds * Spectre, Jim Corrigan * Starman, Ted Knight * Superman, Kal-L * Thunderbolt, Yz * Wildcat, Ted Grant * Wonder Woman, Diana Prince JSA Headquarters II The second JSA Headquarters was a four-story brownstone located in Gotham City on Earth-Two. This was utilized for the 1970s revival of the Justice Society of America, which included original members, as well as new members. Unlike previous HQs, this headquarters was outfitted with advanced security systems and training facilities. Residents * Atom, Al Pratt * Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson * Doctor Mid-Nite, Charles McNider * Flash, Jay Garrick * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Hawkman, Carter Hall * Huntress, Helena Wayne * Power Girl, Kara Zor-L * Red Tornado, John Smith * Robin, Richard Grayson * Starman, Ted Knight * Star-Spangled Kid, Sylvester Pemberton * Wildcat, Ted Grant * Wonder Woman, Diana Prince JSA Headquarters III Following the death of the original Sandman Wesley Dodds, all of his assets were left to his former ward, Sanderson Hawkins. Hawkins and his colleague Alan Scott contracted architect John Stewart and his firm Shining Star to completely renovate the old mansion. The outside facade maintained its limestone/brick appearance, but the interior was completely redesigned to accommodate the needs of a full-time super-hero team. JSA Secret Files & Origins 1, "Gathering Storms". This is the first time that the Dodds estate is put to use as a headquarters. Original residents * Wesley Dodds * Dian Belmont ' JSA members' * Atom Smasher, Al Rothstein * Black Adam, Teth Adam * Captain Marvel, Billy Batson * Doctor Fate, Hector Hall * Doctor Mid-Nite, Pieter Cross * Flash, Jay Garrick * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Hawkman, Carter Hall * Hawkgirl, Kendra Saunders * Hourman, Matthew Tyler * J.J. Thunder * Sand, Sanderson Hawkins * Starman, Jack Knight * Star-Spangled Kid, Courtney Whitmore * Wildcat, Ted Grant * Wonder Woman, Hippolyta Other residents * Abigail Hunkel * Alexander Montez * Clifford DeVoe * Thunderbolt, Yz JSA Headquarters IV In the modern era, the JSA left the Dodds family manor and established another headquarters. This building was located in Battery Park in New York City. Residents * Abigail Hunkel * Citizen Steel, Nate Heywood * Cyclone, Maxine Hunkel * Damage, Grant Emerson * Doctor Mid-Nite, Pieter Cross * Flash, Jay Garrick * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Hawkman, Carter Hall * Hourman, Rex Tyler * Liberty Belle, Jesse Chambers * Mister Terrific, Michael Holt * Obsidian, Todd Rice * Sandman, Sanderson Hawkins * Stargirl, Courtney Whitmore * Starman, Thom Kallor * Wildcat, Ted Grant * Wildcat, Tom Bronson See also References